


Safe

by Ninkasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg deals with one of Cas's annoying habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The first time it happened, she dreamt that she was being smothered in Hellfire again. 

She woken up gasping, only to realise it wasn’t Hellfire at all but just that Clarence was apparently very clingy when he slept.

She done the only thing she could do in such a situation.

She pushed him out of bed and while he sat there on the floor blinking up at her, she blurted out, “keep to your side, Clarence.”

Then Meg flopped over with her back to him and went back to sleep.

He never once asked her why the Hell she felt it necessary to set up boundaries when they were asleep.

They certainly didn’t have any while they were awake.

It was something she stuck to, though. And no amount of annoyance and confused -- and sometimes hurt -- looks from him was going to change her mind or make her explain to him why.

The problem with this was that it was damn near impossible to break someone of something they did unconsciously. She could wail at him all she wanted, but it didn’t do any good because -- as he’d put it -- “I’m not awake to stop myself.”

She had no sarcastic response to this and she couldn’t explain why this was a problem.

Honestly, she didn’t know herself why she kept insisting and there were times when the added warmth would be nice. But it was just weird enough that she didn’t hightail it out of there was soon as she was done with him.

Cuddling was just a bit too. . .human for her.

Sappy was the word she used.

She walked in the next night to find him -- somewhat sarcastically -- putting tape down the middle of the motel bed.

“Nice work, Clarence,” she said, managing to somewhat successfully hide the grin that was forming. “Is it magical tape or does it have an electrical field to keep angels from crossing it?”

He raised an eyebrow at this. “If it does, then I’m afraid we’re going to have to use the floor for any other activities.”

They did.

And godfuckingdamnit if his snuggling habits didn’t stretch beyond just the bed.

Apparently it was the sleeping that made him particularly clingy.

It made her wonder what he was dreaming about that he physically followed her if she tried to slide away.

Sometimes she wondered if he wasn’t awake and doing it just to annoy her.

Except that really wasn’t his style. He was much more apt to make a pithy comment about it. 

Meg for the most part gritted her teeth and just dealt with it. So the angel liked to cuddle in his sleep. At least he wasn’t trying to strangle her in his sleep.

She’d had a guy do that once. She’d snapped his neck pretty effortlessly. For that matter, she’d a girl try to knife her once.

Meg wondered if this wasn’t a comment more on the company she kept or if it was just something about her that inspired her bed partners to attempt some form of homicide.

Yeah, at least Clarence wasn’t trying to kill her. Anymore, at least. Unless it was going to be death by crushed ribs, because goddamn was he heavy when he was sleeping. And he seemed to be under the impression right up against her was the only comfortable way to sleep.

The thing that bothered her, although she’d never admit it, was that for the most part if she could fall asleep, she slept pretty soundly.

Sometimes better than she slept when she was alone.

And she didn’t like it.

And it occurred to her more than once that maybe it wasn’t the snuggling she had a problem with but the implications of said activity.

It made her feel safe and she didn’t think she should be able to feel safe in the company of an angel. Even one who was swiftly losing his mojo and who seemed a bit -- out of it, sometimes.

Okay, mentally he was twelve at times. And she lacked the patience to explain everything sometimes.

But then said thoughts were frequently followed up by the reminder that said angel frequently saved her, his siblings and frequently the damned hunters they hung around with on a fairly regular basis and really he could probably be forgiven not knowing what the Death Star was when there was an Apocalypse going on.

He could probably be forgiven the need to cling to someone on occasion as well.

Honestly.

She could probably forgive herself as well.


End file.
